medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Swamplish Guide Rewritten
Description of Swamplish Swamplish is a barbaric language mixed between Latin and German. This will be used by players who obviously play swampmen or need to learn Swampish but are too lazy to keep listening to swampmen and learning the language by themselves. Some words borrowed from the old non-archived "Swampish for Simpletons" by spuds (52730). ***Grammar applies as it would in English '***BIG CLARIFICATION '''If you cannot find a word in here, try and swamplify it as best as you can. Just make it so it looks somewhat like an English word so people can tell what you're saying. Swamplifying usually goes along the lines of adding k's and b's and other Germanic stuff. Example: Germanic would be Germanik, or something less simple. To search for a word, use ctrl f and type (word) -, the hyphen will take you straight to an actual translation. Swamplish Guide Articles The - Duk (Doo · k) A - Ine (E · neh) An - Inen (E · neh · n) Basic Words Hello - Hark (Har · kh) Goodbye - Vak (Vah · kh) Yes - Yark (Yar · kh) No - Nark (Nar · kh) Okay/OK - Yirk (Yer · kh) Not - Nirk (Ner · kh) Nothing - Nirka (Ner · kah) Everything - Yirka (Yer · kah) Can - Kun (Koo · n) Is - Isk (Iss · kh) If - Iv (Ivv) Of - O (Oh) Too - Ku (Koo) Know - Knu (Noo) Has - Hat (Hah · t) Have - Habek (Hah · beh · kh) Just - Juk (Juh · kh) Doing - Dunk (Duh · nk) Does - Duok (Doo · ock) Get - Guk (Goh · kh) Want - Akrode Pronouns He - Kie (Kee) She - Krie (Kree) Him - Kim (Kh · ih · m) Her - Ker (Ker) They - Teyk (Tay · kh) Them - Tenk (Ten · kh) We - Wir (Weer) Us - Wor (Wore) Am - Bun (B · on) And - Unk (Oon · kh) I/Me - Ik (Ih · kuh) You - Khu (Koo · h) With - Wik (Wih · k) Will - Wete (V · et · eh) Are - Urk (Er · kh) Do - Du (Doo) Movement/Placement Go - Gek (Geh · kh) Stop - Genirk (Geh · ner · kh) Halt (Sudden) - Sak (Sah · kh) Going - Gekko (Geh · kh · oh) Away - Aki (Ah · kee) To - Tok (Toh · kh) In - Ink (In · kh) Out - Aud (Ow · dh) Walk - Wilgek (Wil · gek) Crawl - Celgek (Sell · gek) Swimming - Warkgek (War · kh · geh · kh) Identification/Location That - Tak (Tah · kh) This - Dice (Dee · say) Thing - Dink (Din · kh) There - Dost (Doah · st) Here - Hurk (Her · kh) Words that I cant categorize Done - Dok (Doh · kh) Could - Cook (Cooh · k) Sword - Targrak Dagger/Knife - Sargrak Block - Boek Ready - Rortok Not Ready/Unprepared - Nirtok Space/Area - Hurtok Adjectives Good- Gook (Goo · kh) Bad - Mach (Mah · kh) Strong - Gust Weak - Nirgust Sharp - Targu Dull - Sarnir Best - Kint Worst - Nirkint Big - Bik (Bick) Small - Smok (Smoh · kh) Wet - Werk (Wer · kh) Dry - Drok (Dra · kh) Light - Lak (Lack) Dark - Dak (Dack) Light (In terms of weight) - Lok (Lock) Heavy - Gak (Gack) Tall - Tark (Tar ·kh) Short - Sark (Sar · kh) Innocent - Gookir Guilty - Machir Alive/Life - Enka Dead/Death - Mak Open - Ork Close - Cork Foods Food - Fucco (Foo · ko) Fruit - Fuc (Fuh · ck) Vegetable - Vete (Veh · te) Meat - Morok (Mor · ock) Soup - Slorpor (Slore · poor) Bread - Brok (Broh · kh) Apple - Rods (Rods) Cabbage - Kekacu (Keh · cack · oo) Carrots - Oliqo (Oh · lick · oh) Apple Pie - Rod slorco (Rod · slor · ko) Numbers First - Kirz Second - Kenzo Third - Kork Fourth - Kirv One - Kon (Cone) Two - Dku (Doo) Three - Riek (Reek) Four - Kouw (Cow) Five - Kiff (K-if) Six - Kecks (Kex) Seven - Zevelk (Zev-elk) Eight - Kayt (Kay-t) Nine - Binj (Bin-jh) Ten - Ki (Kee) Eleven - Ki unk kon Twelve - Ki unk dku Twenty - Kidku (Kee-doo) Twenty-one - Kidku unk kon Thirty - Kiriek (Kee-reek) Forty - Kikouw Fifty - Kikiff Sixty - Kikecks Seventy - Kivelt Eighty - Kikayt Ninety - Kibinj One hundred - Ken One hundred and one - Ken unk kon Two hundred - Kendku Three hundred - Kenriek Thousand - Kenkar (Ken-car) One thousand and one - Kenkar unk kon Two thousand - Kenkarken Ten thousand - Ki Kenkar One hundred thousand - Ken Kenkar One million - Kenkar Kenkar A lot - Iyirka A little - Inirka * I'm not defining above one million. * Only Ki, Ken, and Kenkar will be used. * Word out the numbers and translate them into numbers. It gets harder the higher you go, much like a swampman would be able to count. * For example, you may say "Three million two hundred and twenty thousand four hundred and seventy-one" by saying Kenkar Kenkariek unk Ki Kenkardku unk kidku unk Kenkouw unk kivelt unk kon. The underlined parts are separating the million, from one hundred thousand, to hundreds, to tens. * I'm not doing negative numbers because swampmen are dumb. * Example - Five hundred and two - Kenkiff unk dku * Example - Two thousand three hundred and forty-four - Kenkardku Kenriek unk Kikouw unk kouw * Example - One million and two - Kenkar Kenkar unk dku Questions What - Wak (Wah · kh) Who - Wuo ( Woo · oh) Why - Wei (Wy) Where - Wubik (Woo · bih · kh) When - Wuok (Woo · oh · kh) Sentences/Joined Words *Pronunciations for words not mentioned prior Who are you? - Wurk khu? (Wer · kh) Why are you here? - Wyrk kuhuk? (Weer · kh) (Koo · huck) What now? - Wanku? (Way · n · ku) Where are we going? - Wurk wisgek? (Wiz · geck) I don't know. - Ik nirk knu. Doesn't - Dirk (Dur · kh) Wasn't - Wirk (Wyr · kh) Hasn't - Hirk (Her ·kh) I am - Ikbun (Ick · bun) Time Time - Tik (Tick) Today - Tokum (Toke · um) Tomorrow - Tisok (Tiss · oak) Yesterday - Watok (Wah · toke) Tonight - Toknak (Tock ·nack) Morning - Morgum (Moor · gum) Day - Nutik (Noo ·tick) Night - Nak (Nah ·kh) Dawn - Aung (Ow · ng) Soon - Soot (Soot) Now - Nu (Noo) Was - Wat (Wah · t) Insults/Swearing Stupid - Stokko (Stock · oh) Dumb - Dork (Dor · kh) Idiot - Rikko (Ree · koh) Cunt - Kunk (K · oon ·kh) Dick - Svick (Sh · vih · kh) Bitch - Hond (Hoh · n · dh) Faggot - Spark (Sp · ar · kh) Pussy - Bark (B · ar · kh) Fuck - Foz (Foh · z) People Person/People/Human - Man (even if they are a woman) Swampman - Warkenkrthman (War · ken · kh · er · th · man) God - Kenka (Ken · kuh) Sir - Herman (Her ·man) Ma'am - Mulman (Mole · man) King - Kenk (Keh · nk) Queen - Quenk (Kwe · nk) Prince - Prink (Prin · kh) Princess - Prinko (Prin · kh · oh) Guard - Gork (Gore · kh) Jailer - Skervor (Sker · vore) Peasant - Kauer (Koh · er) Farmer - Vhinfer (Vin · fer) Slave - Skervus (Sk · er · vus) Fighter/Warrior/Invader - Grakkir (Gra · ck · eer) Mercenary - Grakner (Gra · ck · ner) Ambassador - Bottum (Bot · um) *Note: If mentioning someone's name that ends with an s, replace with a z. If Z already ends at their name, leave it as is. If someone has a Q in their name, replace it with a K. Miscellaneous Swamplish - Warkenkrthrish (War · kenk · er · th · rish) Water - Wark (War · kh) Fire - Frak (Fra · kh) Snow - Snok (Sn · oak) Alcohol - Frakwark (Fra · kh · war · kh) Word - Work (Wor · kh) Add - Ak (Ack) Remove/Get rid of - Rok (Rock) Metal - Melik Armor - Guzmelik Weapon - Grakkar (Gra · ck · arr) Key - Kek (Keh · kh) Ghost - Gursk (Ger · s · kh) Drugs/Smoking herbs - Enkfanir More - Akro (Ack · rho) Less- Rokro (Rock · rho) Colors Color - Kola (Koh · la) Red - Rod (Roh · d) Orange - Olikua (Ole · ik · wah) Yellow - Yelv (Yell · v) Green - Gronk (Gr · on · kh) Blue - Blaur (Bl · ow · r) Purple - Pilap (Pill · app) Brown - Braue (Brow · eh) White - Wabuk (Wah · buk) Black - Balk (Ball · kh) Locations Earth - Enkrth (En · ker · th) Swamp - Warkenkrthland (War · ken · ker · th · lan · d) Kingdom - Kenko (Ken · koh) Aedwin - Warkland (War · k · lan · d) Hallengard - Snokland (Snoh · k · lan · d) Greenfields - Gronkfelds (Gron · kh · fel · d · ss) Lauchette - Olikualand (Ole · lick · wah · land) Ghost Kingdom - Gursk Kenko (Ger · ss · k) (Ken · Koh) Forest - Fokst (Foh · k · st) Farm - Vhinf (Vin · fuh) Home/House - Domal (Doh · mah · l) Meme section *This is the section where you ''should mainly use stuff in LOOC or OOC. Gay - Gonk (Gon · kh) Erotic Roleplay - Spodz (Spoh · dh · z) Yeet - Yeek (Yee · kh) Rape - Rake (Ray · kh) Category:Legends